


Simple and Clean

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bath Sex, Despair, F/M, Fingering, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: “I…just wanted you to get in too… So if we have to lose it, we can lose it together.”“’It’?”“The despair…”“Oh, that.”---Two people in despair attempt to wash their cares away with varying results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I've had this idea brewing since before DR3 was a thing. That said, this fic assumes that Junko manipulated Tsumiki and Komaeda into despair, rather than it being the brainwashing we saw in the anime. This doesn't figure heavily into the fic, but it was in the back of my mind while writing, so I thought I'd mention it just incase.
> 
> Warning:  
> The very beginning features a scene of Junko abusing Tsumiki and a mention of vomiting. If you wish to skip this part, please ctrl f for the * sign! It'll take you safely past!

“D-did I do well?” Tsumiki asked with enough eagerness that Komaeda imagined that if she could have grown a tail, she would have, with nothing but the express purpose of wagging it for her mistress.

“You certainly did what I asked,” Junko replied, patting the top of girl’s head. “Komaeda-senpaiiii~ I have a very special job for you~”

She continued to idly run her fingers through Tsumiki’s tangled hair, fingers catching roughly in the knots, as she turned her attention toward to where Komaeda perched on the edge of what had once been a luxuriously upholstered chair, now torn to the point where the seat back he avoided leaning on was little more than a mass of fluff.

The building that Junko Enoshima currently used as her base of operations had been a moderately palatial high-end apartment complex not all that long ago. Now, between struggling victims, and the girl’s own destructive whims, it was more or less in shambles.

Komaeda stood from the chair, bending slightly at the waist in a parody of a bow. “How may this lowly servant be of use today?”

Junko yanked her hand away from Tsumiki’s head, taking a few dark hairs with it. Instead, she jabbed her knee upward as hard as possible into the shorter girl’s abdomen, causing her to double over and wretch, coming down hard on already bloodied knees.

Komaeda took a step forward, intending to help her up if was allowed, only to narrowly miss becoming the recipient of vomit on his shoes as the girl continued to heave.

“She’s been a good girl,” Junko stated brightly, as if she had just merely hugged her follower. “I’d like you to clean her up for me. Take _good_ care of her. Ya know, use that mop hair of your’s as a loofa or something.”

“As you wish,” Komaeda said, bobbing his head in another mock bow, before helping Tsumiki up off the ground, and leading her down the hall toward the bathroom. “Come on, there we go.”

* “W-why you?” Tsumiki questioned as Komaeda ushered her through the door.

“Enoshima-san is a very busy woman, I suppose,” he replied.

After letting go of her arm, he finally took notice of the blood smeared on his jacket. It must have rubbed off on him as he helped Tsumiki up. After being out for an entire night doing Junko’s dirty work at the Towa Hospital, the former nurse was drenched in the wretched stuff. He wriggled out of it, tossing it aside into a bin of things that would never be washed.

“Just wait there and I’ll run the tub for you, alright?” The knobs creaked as he turnt them, allowing the grey water to sputter out from the tap. “Ah, looks like it might have to run for a bit first.”

“You…You can just go,” she said, wringing her blood-spattered nurses’ hat between her hands. “I can take a bath…by myself. You don’t need to waste your time…”

“Nonsense. Your _queen_ told me to take care of you. Besides, do you want to put me out of work? I am everyone’s servant, after all.”

Still frowning, Tsumiki began to unbutton the top of her white uniform.

Komaeda wondered just where she had even gotten it from- it was far different than the pink and blue outfit she had worn at their entrance ceremony into Hope’s Peak. It certainly wasn’t standard issue for any hospital he knew of- and he had been to quite a few of the places before his enrollment. He tried to remember if there were any cosplay shops near by the hospital.

As he mused, he busied himself with checking the bath water while she undressed. “Do you like bubble bath?”

It might help to hide some of the blood that would wash off into the water, thought.

When no response came, he turned his head to see that she was nodding…and had also finished undressing.

He quickly turned back to what he was doing as the scent of lavender quickly filled the room and bubbles began to swirl about the water. Real bubble baths never foamed up to the same amount that the ones on TV did… back when there was TV, of course, TV that wasn’t one of Mitarai’s brainwashing anime or broadcasts of Junko’s face…or Junko kicking in someone’s face.

Once the tub was filled to his satisfaction, he turned his attention back toward the girl in his care.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t know what a naked woman looked like. Hanamura had made quite certain that none of the guys in their class wouldn’t know, what with the particular reading material that he not only liked to bring into class, but also delighted in shoving in the faces of unsuspecting victims (poor Kuzuryuu only very nearly survived the ordeal).

Komaeda hadn’t found himself particularly interested at the time. He found that it was best not to think of people in that sort of way, whether they be female or otherwise. Not only did he feel a little badly for the girls (and sometimes guys, if Hanamura was feeling that particular way in a given day) in the magazines in an odd sort of way, he also found it unfair to himself, as well. After all, it wasn’t as if he’d live long enough to have a meaningful relationship with anyone. It was all just as well, really. It wasn’t as if he deserved to receive anyone’s love in the first place, and especially not from any of the most talented people in the world.

This was his job for now. It wouldn’t do to disappoint the queen, now would it? He placed one hand on the small of Tsumiki’s back, the other taking her hand to guide her into the water.

The blood hadn’t penetrated her clothing to stain her skin all that much, he noticed. The red sprinkled across her face and arms stood in stark contrast to the milky skin of her chest and stomach, nearly the same as the color of the foam covering the water she sank down into.

Tsumiki sat up straight in the water after getting in, as if she were a pet dog, uncomfortable at being wet, and uncertain at their owner’s plans for the current aquatic venture.

“You could lie back, if you like,” Komaeda suggested.

She remained silent, unmoving, as he began to squeeze out some gel-like soap onto a cloth. He wasn’t quite certain if it was the type of soap ladies enjoyed, or if perhaps it were dish soap (he had been partial to paper plates and take out, back before all of this), however it smelled nice enough, and made some amount of bubbles when the cloth was squished.

“Komaeda-san~”

He nearly jumped out of skin. Bath water soaked his shirt as a damp body draped over his own, something soft and weighty pressing up against his shoulder.

“Yes?” He smiled pleasantly, although he resisted her tugging for the moment.

“What if alll this water… washes away the despair?” She murmured into the crook of his neck, her breath warm where the splashed water began to cool the cotton of his shirt.

“Why drag me in too, in that case?”

It was a reasonable enough question for an absurd world.

She got like this, now and then, though mostly with Junko. Still, every once and a while, she would snake her arms around his waist, and speak nonsense in hushed tones, her stutter lost, wrapped in the confident cloak of despair, until Junko finally kicked her away.

“ _Because_ _I’m scared.”_

Her could understand her fear, almost, in the abstract sense. The despair they felt was deep and warm and comforting like a hot bath at the end of a long school day.

She pulled him under like a siren at a shipwreck.

He thought that she was saying something, though it may only have been the ringing in his ears as the water filled them. Likely he could have come up at any time- although he certainly wasn’t anywhere near the strongest in their class, he imagined that he was still stronger than her. He failed to resist; if this was what she wanted to do, it was fine. Anything was fine, he thought muzzily as his lungs began to protest.

Eventually, he thought that he could feel hands lifting from his shoulders. He wriggled them experimentally before pulling his head free from the water.

“You…you should’ve told me that I ran it too hot,” he said between gasps, catching his breath as soaked hair dripped into his face.

It was true, Tsumiki’s cheeks were turning pink, from more than the smears of gore, as the tendrils of steam danced around her face and shoulders.

“I…just wanted you to get in too… So if we have to lose it, we can lose it together.”

“’It’?”

“The despair…”

“Oh, that.”

That just wouldn’t do, would it? If they were to lose their despair so soon after it had just been cultivated to sweet ripeness, where would be the point? The hope they would gain after overcoming this, would be so much sweeter if they were made to wait, like good little children warned not to stick their fingers into the pie before it was baked to perfection.

“I’ll take my chances.”

The girl frowned.

He pulled his shirt off over his head- although it was mostly drenched already- before grabbing the cloth once again. Not quite sure where to start, he gingerly pressed the cloth to her cheek, a blotting motion, as if wiping a tear. Straight away the cloth began to turn red as the skin was cleansed.

“I know my touching you will probably only make you dirtier,” Komaeda continued, never much of one for dead air, “but it’s what Enoshima-san wanted, so please bear with me. I’ll try to get to it over with for you.”

Tsumiki, however, shook her head. “No, it’s fine… If it’s what she wants, I… it’s alright…and you’re being so nice to me…”

Komaeda tried to smile encouragingly as he cupped her cheek with one hand, turning her face toward him in order to better clean the other side.

Even her lips had a dot of it, dried and crusty, cracking as she spoke. Rather than use a rough cloth on delicate skin, he opted to wet his thumb, rubbing it over her plump bottom lip until the mark faded.

Once he had pulled his hand away, Tsumiki darted her tongue out, tasting the area with uncertainty, as if apart of a blind taste-test.

“Oh, sorry. I probably shouldn’t have…” He apologised, going back to work with the cloth, rubbing careful little circles onto her shoulders, before moving onto the delicate line of her collar bone.

Maybe there was something to be said for Souda’s singing the praises of girls’ bone structure after all, Komaeda thought to himself as he continued to wash the area- soft flesh masking the stern hardness of bone underneath.

Although the bubbles fizzing and floating on the surface hid the majority of her chest, a glimpse of pink was still visable below the surface. He tried to be considerate, wresting his gaze back up toward her face, however the slickness of her skin caused the cloth in his hand to slid farther down her chest than he had meant for it to, causing the girl to wince, choking back a soft noise.

He pulled back at first, alarmed, however, once he was able to take in the look on her face, it became clear that she certainly hadn’t disliked the stray touch.

It suddenly occurred to him that there was no reason she shouldn’t enjoy this. As wonderful as the despair felt to them, it wasn’t as if that was the only sensation that any of them were allowed to enjoy.

Encouraged, he continued to wash the sensitive patch of skin, allowing the wash cloth only to whisper over it, all the while watching her face for reactions.

“Excuse the intrusion,” he said finally, climbing into the water as she had originally requested in order to do a more thorough job. Although the tub was large, it was still a tight fit, with his clothed knees pressing up against her thighs, as he moved onto the other side of her chest, adding slightly more pressure than before, leaving the once pink area somewhat red once he had finished his work there.

“Haahh…” Tsumiki squeaked, eyes fluttering shut.

“Cleaning is the one thing I’m good for, after all,” Komaeda pointed out cheerfully.

“You…you are good at it,” she agreed. “Thank you for being so nice, and, and helping me out like this…”

She said it as plainly as if he were helping her with homework, rather than cleaning her of the blood of innocent victims, as if he wasn’t using it as an excuse for long over-due human contact.

He almost stood from the tub right then and there, however he knew that she would become distressed, thinking it was her own fault, that she had said something wrong, causing him to dislike her.

“It’s really no problem. Helping you helps our cause by extension, doesn’t it? Besides, your skin is really soft. It’s much easier to clean than if you were all rough and calloused like some of the girls from our class.”

“No, no!” Tsumiki squealed suddenly, water splashing around her. “It’s all dry and nasty! You could grate cheese on my- Waah!”

In her fervor to disagree, she had waved her hands wildly, causing her to slip forward, falling straight on to the boy, nearly pushing him under once again, the soft fullness of her chest pressing directly up against his own.

“Oh, oh no! I’m sorry.” She was sorry for this, but not for attempting to drown him moments before.

“This is great, actually. I can reach your back better now,” he said wrapping his arms around her, and running his fingers over her back, wash cloth now lost somewhere in the depths below the bubbles. “Is this where she kicked you the last time?”

Komaeda trailed a finger over a quickly forming patch of discolored flesh. Although he couldn’t see it from his current angle, it was hard to forget the sight of what their leader often did to her. He had witnessed so much ever since the despair had overtaken them. Why these particular incidents of violence nagged at him, he wasn’t quite certain.

“Sh-she only does those things because she loves us… she loves me…”

Komaeda’s smile could’ve been washed away by the slightest splash of the water, painted on as it was. “Well, you can go back to her just as soon as we’re done here.”

“Nn-n!” Tsumiki instantly melted over him like a clock in that one painting, as one hand traveled away from her back, to rest somewhere much lower.

“Top to bottom is the most efficient way to clean, or so I’ve heard,” he said conversationally, although the pretense of the wash cloth itself had long been forgotten.

Of course, this was somewhat different than the times in which he did these things for himself- for one, he had never really enjoyed it all that much, mostly trying it out of a mixture of boredom and curiosity. It was nice to see someone enjoy themselves for a change he thought, moving his fingers experimentally over the sensitive area, earning further whimpers from between her lips as he sped his pace.

Fingers curling up and into her seemed to be the tipping point, noises ceasing in favor of her chewing her bottom lip briefly, seeming uncertain what to do with her mouth for a moment, only knowing a feeling of want there, until she closed what very little distance had remained between them, taking his bottom lip into hers. Komaeda wondered idly if she were trying to make his own lips as warm and puffy as she had made her own, they way she nipped at him so. The thought distracted him from the pounding in his rib cage, at the very least.

Her grip on his shoulders tightened, nails digging in, as she gasped into his mouth.

Leaving her with a few final strokes for good measure, the two separated, Tsumiki wilting to rest against the back of the tub, sinking in up to her chin, eyes closing. The peaceful moment only lasted for a second, however, as she splashed forward once again, grasping at the front of the pants he had failed to remove before getting in. So focused on his task, he hadn't even noticed the straining there until then.

“You were so nice to me, that I… Y-your turn?”

He let out a soft snort. “Don’t you have to hurry up and get back to her?”

“No…I…I think I want to stay here for a while, with you…if that’s okay.”

 

_end_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any typos. I'm sure many of us can agree this has been a tiring week...


End file.
